Airplanes
by Vietta
Summary: Dedicated to the ever-helpful Soyna! Reno does his paperwork...sort of.


Reno hummed happily as he carefully folded a yellowing sheet of paper. Scattered about his office were several other similarly folded pieces of paper in varying shades of age-earned yellow. He tossed his latest paper creation through the air and watched it glide to the floor before grabbing another sheet of paper and folding it in the same manner. Each paper airplane was destined for a flight into enemy lines. Reno's enemies had done nothing to him and innocent people would have to deal with far more confusion than they could endure as they got caught in the cross-fire, but Reno and his fragile paper air-force didn't care.

Reno had been planning his attack for weeks and he had to put his plan into action before his startling lack of defensive forces was noted by people who would sabotage the attack. Reno folded quickly and the paper pile of kamikaze planes in the corner of his office grew larger. He had a limited window of opportunity to put his plan into action and the window was rapidly closing. Soon Tseng would enter his office to get a file he had been asking Reno to take care of for weeks and Reno's entire plan would be foiled.

Reno finished building his army and scooped up as many of his troops as he could, ripping and crinkling some of the airplanes as he did so. He poked his head out of his office and, seeing that the hallway outside it was empty, dashed to the elevator, dropping several airplanes on the way. He was running out of time, and soon all his work would be for nothing.

Reno took the elevator to the roof and grinned happily as he looked at the empty cement surface in front of him. He quickly scrambled to the large landing space designated for incoming helicopters and dropped his troops carelessly, running back to the elevator and making another trip to bring more of his troops. He carried up several armloads of the paper airplanes and grinned widely as he spotted a helicopter in the distance. He saluted his troops before running to the edge of the roof and hid behind a large air-conditioning unit. If everything went well today he would have a successful mission to report and Rude would owe him seventy gil.

The helicopter carrying the opposition slowly drew closer and Reno watched with a wide grin as the wind created by its spinning blades began picking up his paper airplanes, scattering them towards the edges of the roof. As the helicopter lowered onto the roof the wind blew several dozens of paper airplanes off of the roof and they floated gracefully over Midgar, confusing anyone who bothered to look up. Reno sniggered and ran back to the elevator happily as the pilot of the helicopter tried to make sense of what had just happened.

Reno quickly dashed into his office and hid under the desk, sniggering quietly. He waited with his knees drawn up to his chest, rocking back and forth in anticipation. Soon angry yells reached his ears and, instead of being stricken with terror as any sane person would have been, he grinned with glee, waiting for the door to his office to fly open.

Reno didn't have to wait long, for soon the angry yeller slammed his door open and shut, crossing the room and yanking him out from under the desk by the scruff of his shirt and dangling him at arm's length.

Tseng was furious, one hand clenched around Reno's shirt and the other crumpling one of his age-yellowed paper airplanes. He shook Reno roughly and held the nearly unrecognizable piece of paper in his face, yelling angrily, "What the hell is this!"

Reno giggled, unsurprised by Tseng's reaction. "It's a paper airplane!"

Tseng growled and tossed Reno into his chair roughly, un-crinkling the paper airplane with difficulty. His hands shook with anger as he looked the piece of paper over. "This is the report I've been asking you for and you set it flying around town!"

Reno giggled and nodded, ducking a furious punch from Tseng as he spoke, "Yeah! I did my work!"

Tseng growled and shook Reno by his shirt, desperately wishing that he could shake the beaming face from its smug shoulders. "Do you realize how many hours I'm going to have to spend picking up after you? Do you know how classified that document was! This is not what I meant when I said do your work!"

Reno grinned and pried Tseng's fingers from his shirt, smoothing the rumpled white fabric casually. "You should specify next time. I ain't a mind reader."

There was a pause in noise as Tseng resisted the urge to strangle Reno with obvious difficulty, his hands curling and uncurling in the air in front of Reno's all-too-easily snapped neck as he tried to restrain himself. His nostrils flared and his eyes were wild with fury, his sanity hanging by threads. After a short while his arms dropped to his side in a visible sign of defeat, his sigh seeming to echo in the otherwise silent room as he regarded Reno through narrowed eyes. "When I get done picking that shit up we are going to have a long, violent talk about how your work is supposed to be done. When I'm finished with you, you won't have to worry about reading minds, you'll have to worry about reading the massive amount of paperwork you're going to file properly on this incident." Tseng turned on his heel and left the office, slamming the door behind him so hard that the wooden frame cracked.

Reno grinned and dug through his desk as soon as Tseng left the room, pulling out the slightly yellowed file he had duplicated and filled out with false information for his own devious purposes. He started to fill the blanks on the sheets in correctly, grinning as he wondered who would finish first, him or Tseng. He thought back to how far the paper airplanes had flown and grinned, knowing that he would be able to fill his file out in triplicate before Tseng ever finished gathering up the faulty file he had scattered over Midgar.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: This is for Soyna because of her help on deviart! I couldn't figure out how to do something, and she taught me how! I told her I would do something hilarious and wonderful for her, so I wrote this little story….hopefully you like it Soy-Soy!


End file.
